


No Tears Formula

by JaneSpendlove



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Small mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSpendlove/pseuds/JaneSpendlove
Summary: Reki's eyes wandered to the caddy containing the myriad of shower gels and shampoos - including one L'Oréal Kids Extra Gentle 2-in-1 Strawberry Smoothie Shampoo. The text underneath the name read, 'No Tears! No Knots! No Split Ends!'Reki burst into his bedroom and bounded over to where Langa was sat at the desk, "Langa! Do you have a crush on my sister?!"-----Langa has a crush on someone in Reki's household. Reki tries to find out who it is.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 235





	No Tears Formula

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 84 years since I've written something and posted it. Much love to Notallbees for their help and gentle but insistent encouragement.

".. And her hair always smells so damn good, like fruit candy." 

"Kazuya, why don't you just ask her out already?" Reki asked, straightening up from his position leaning on the window sill. Langa was beside him peering out the window, completely checked out of the conversation. Reki suspected he had no idea who Kazuya was talking about even though she was in their class. 

"You clearly weren't listening to how out of my league she is," Kazuya huffed. "Hey Langa, what's your favourite scent on a girl?" 

Reki heard Langa inhale behind him. 

"L'Oréal Kids Extra Gentle 2-in-1 Strawberry Smoothie Shampoo." 

"Eh? That's a bit specific. Is that like a Canadian thing?" Kazuya asked. 

"It's no tears," Langa said nonsensically, then went back to looking out the window. Kazuya raised his eyebrows at Reki, clearly looking for an explanation. Reki gave a shrug even though something was tugging at his brain. There was something familiar about that specific shampoo. 

"Hey Langa are you coming back to mine after school to do homework?" Reki asked. "There's a new skate spot I want to check out on the way home too." 

Langa visibly perked up, "Sure. I've been really wanting to try the 50/50 rail slide and—" 

The conversation about girls was completely forgotten in favour of skateboarding. 

\-------

When they arrived at Reki's house with a number of new scrapes and bruises, Langa went on to Reki's room while Reki used the bathroom. 

After he had finished and was washing his hands, Reki's eyes wandered to the caddy containing the myriad of shower gels and shampoos - including one L'Oréal Kids Extra Gentle 2-in-1 Strawberry Smoothie Shampoo. The text underneath the name read, 'No Tears! No Knots! No Split Ends!'

Reki burst into his bedroom and bounded over to where Langa was sat at the desk, "Langa! Do you have a crush on my sister?!" 

Langa blinked, "Reki, what—" 

Reki kicked at the lever controlling the height of the chair, causing it to drop with a jolt that made Langa yelp in surprise. Before he could get his bearings, Reki loomed over him and leaned on the chair arms to cage him in. "We have that kids strawberry shampoo in my bathroom! Do you have a crush on my sister?" 

"Yes. I mean no. I don't have a crush on you sister." A blush had started to creep across Langa's cheeks. 

"You don't sound sure!" Reki said crossly. "Langa, she's too young for you!" 

"I meant yes, I know there's a bottle of that shampoo in your bathroom," Langa said, looking put out. "Your sister isn't the only one who uses it in this house," he added in a mumble. He couldn't meet Reki's eyes any more. 

"Oh my god," Reki whispered.

Langa took a deep breath, "Reki, its y—" 

"MY MOM IS TOO OLD FOR YOU!" 

Langa shot up out of the chair so fast it caused Reki to stumble backwards over the mess of his room. Langa caught him by the wrists, and almost shouted, "Reki, it's you! _You_ use that shampoo! _You_ smell good! I have a crush on _you_!" Langa's eyes were too wide and frantically searching Reki's face. 

"You have a crush...on me?" Reki's face started to flame. He was suddenly very aware of Langa's slender fingers holding his wrists and how close their faces were. "But I'm a boy." 

Langa gave Reki a flat look, "Yes, I'm aware of that." He dropped Reki's wrists in favour of running his hand through his own hair instead. "Reki, you're not like anyone I've ever met before. You...made me feel alive for the first time since my dad died, even more than skating at S." He paused for a moment before continuing softly, "Life is brighter when I'm with you." 

Reki could feel Langa's gaze burning into the side of his head but he couldn't stop staring at Langa's purple sneakers. Langa had a crush on him? He'd never really considered dating much at all, preferring to spend his time skating and building boards. He couldn't deny the fact that Langa had been a breath of fresh air in his life, making him consider new possibilities in skating. Why not in terms of dating too? 

Langa hooked Reki's little finger with his own. "Say something. Please," he whispered. 

Reki whipped his head up, not realising that Langa had leaned closer in an effort to catch Reki's eyes. Reki's head connected with Langa's nose with a sickening crunch, and Langa fell back onto the bed with a cry. 

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Reki cried. "I didn't mean to do that! I'm sorry!" Reki frantically dug around the clutter for the box of tissues by the bed, finally finding one and handing it to Langa. 

"You know, you could just say you're not interested," Langa said, voice thick, and muffled by the tissue. "If you're not, it's fine." 

Reki carefully climbed on the bed and knelt beside Langa, pulling his hand and tissues away. There didn't seem to be too much blood, luckily; Langa had definitely had worse from bailing off his skateboard. Reki stared intently at Langa's face, trying to decide what to do. 

"Reki you're freaking me out. Is my nose broken or something?" 

Before he could overthink it any more, Reki quickly pressed his lips softly against Langa's. Langa's lips were soft, but Reki could taste the faint tang of blood on his skin. It was only a moment, but one that seemed to stretch. Reki felt like all the hair on his body was on end, like standing in a cool breeze. When he pulled back and opened his eyes he saw Langa looking at him in surprise.

"I was trying to kiss you when I headbutted you," he admitted sheepishly. "I just wasn't expecting your face to be so close." 

"Oh. Does that mean you like me too?" Langa looked so vulnerable, even more so with the traces of blood on his face. 

"Yes! Come here," Reki laughed. He pulled Langa closer and snuggled into his chest. He was dimly aware of how nicely he slotted underneath Langa's chin. He'd never noticed the faint minty smell on Langa's skin before, but this close he was very aware of it. He could hear a snuffly noise above his head. 

"I can't smell your hair anymore," Langa complained.

Reki laughed again and pulled back. "I promise you can smell it as much as you want in future." 

Langa gave him a crooked smile and pulled Reki back into his chest as he propped himself up against the wall beside the bed. 

"Stay away from my mom and sister though."

**Author's Note:**

> I CANNOT stop thinking about these two. I literally lie awake at night thinking about them. They're so cute and idiotic, help. You can find me crying about them on Twitter.


End file.
